Genre adventure
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Esas no eran sus manos. Es más, ese no era su cuerpo. Y, definitivamente, ese no podía ser su capitán. Y es que, maldita sea, ¿en qué momento su capitán se había transformado en una chica y ella, de entre todos los sujetos posibles, en un hombre?


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hace ya unos cuantos años que no aporto nada a este hermoso fandom, pero esta idea loca llegó a mi mente y decidí que era un buen momento para volver.

¿Queréis saber qué es lo que me impulsó a aparecer nuevamente? ¡Entonces te invito a leer!

* * *

Narración.

— Diálogo.

 _"Pensamientos"._

* * *

Capítulo I

Todas las aventuras nacen de alguna manera, tienen un origen, un punto de partida. En este caso, nació en un pequeña isla pesquera del nuevo mundo. No era importante, mucho menos conocida ni excesivamente poblada, contando con no más que una pequeña y humilde villa. Sin embargo, en ella corría una pequeña leyenda contada de generación en generación. Una fábula de fantasía, que hablaba de un enorme tesoro escondido en las profundidades del inmeso bosque que se extendía a espaldas del pequeño poblado. Si era real o una simple leyenda, no se sabía. Pocos habían sido los valientes que se habían aventurado en la travesía de recorrer el bosque frondoso e inhospitado, y nunca nadie había hallado indicios de que existiese tal reliquia. Ninguno de los habitantes tomaba en serio aquella historia, los viajeros que embarcaban en las orillas con relativa frecuencia tampoco solían hacerlo. O así era, al menos, hasta que llegaron ellos. Y es que el capitán de aquella embarcación no podía resistirse a la palabra "aventura".

Y ahí iban ellos, quien portaba el nombre de "capitán" encabezando el grupo, una enorme mochila que parecía duplicar su tamaño siendo llevada sin problemas en su espalda, su andar despreocupado dando a entender que en nada le estorbaba el peso extra que cargaba. Siguiendo sus pasos se encontraba la única que en esa ocasión había considerado oportuno acompañarles en la travesía: su navegante.

— ¡Luffy! ¡No camines tan rápido!

— ¡Eres muy lenta!

— ¡No todos somos unos salvajes como tú, idiota! ¡Este terreno es muy empinado!

— ¡Es tu culpa por venir con esos zapatos!

— ¡Solo cállate y espérame!

Y por millonésima vez en las tres horas que llevaban de trayecto, Nami bufó, practicamente echando humo por la nariz. Le dolían los pies, estaba cansada, quería volver y darse una ducha. Definitivamente ahí no había ningún tesoro y ella se había cansado de dar vueltas. Una vez más, maldijo mentalmente a todos y cada uno de sus nakamas, que habían tomado la decisión de dejarla sola con el idiota de su capitán. "Prefiero visitar alguna biblioteca", "yo quiero ir con ella", "Tengo que rehabastecer la despensa", "¡Tengo la enfermedad de 'no-entres-en-ese-tenebroso-bosque'!"... en definitiva, todos pusieron una excusa. Al final, solo ella había decidido acompañarle. Y, maldito, maldito fuese el momento en que lo decidió.

Los orbes de tonalidad café se elevaron del suelo que habían estado vigilando mientras avanzaba por temor a pisar mal en aquel terreno irregular, solo para contemplar lo que su dueña ya había imaginado: su acompañante nuevamente la estaba dejando atrás. Con gesto malhumorado y completamente dispuesta a estamparle un buen golpe por ignorar su anterior mandato, aceleró el paso para poder alcanzarle. Su plan quedó a medio camino cuando él se detuvo antes de que ella llegara hasta donde se encontraba, agachándose a los pies de uno de los muchos árboles.

— ¡Nami, Nami! ¡Mira esto!

Y ella, curiosa ante la emoción que destilaba la voz de Luffy, obedeció, dejando en el olvido sus intenciones asesinas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Se detuvo a su lado, apoyando sus palmas en sus rodillas e inclinándose para observar de cerca lo que su capitán señalaba. Una gota se deslizó por su frente y suspiró resignada cuando sus ojos hallaron el origen de su emoción. Una flor. No era bonita, no. Sin embargo, no podía negarse el hecho de que resultaba, como poco, llamativa. Su tamaño no era superior al de cualquier otra flor, pero esta carecía de pétalos coloridos y hermosos. En su lugar, el tallo se veía coronado por un capullo verde y sin gracia, que en el momento en que el moreno acercó su mano se abrió por la mitad para revelar una boca sin dientes.

— Luffy, ya déjalo. Pronto va a oscurecer, deberíamos volver.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada al ver al muchacho carcajear como un niño mientras agitaba la mano al rededor de la extraña flor, que se retorcía de un lado para el otro en un intento por atrapar entre sus fauces sus dedos. Sí, todo eran risas. Al menos, hasta que la flor dejó de intentar deborar la mano del moreno para pasar a escupir un extraño gas. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el inesperado ataque. Nami temió al instante que se tratáse de algún tóxico y cubrió su nariz y boca con su diestra, en un intento por inhalar la menor cantidad posible de partículas. La tos salvaje de Luffy le hizo saber que él no había tenido la misma reacción inteligente.

Y ella, a pesar de haberse cubierto, no parecía haberse librado. Eso le indicaba su cabeza, que repente daba vueltas como si la tierra se estuviese agitando bajo sus pies, inestable. No supo cómo hizo para conseguir mantenerse en pie. Cada latido de su corazón llegaba antes que el anterior, su pulso descontrolándose sin razón aparente, y estaba convencida de que cualquiera que tocara su piel en aquel momento se llevaría una bonita quemadura de tercer grado, porque se sentía en llamas, como si la hubiese atacado la peor de las fiebres. Sus prendas parecían ceñirse cada vez de forma más salvaje a su cuerpo, como si intentasen asfixiarla, casi podía sentir la tela desgarrándose de tan fuerte que la apretaba.

El gas verdoso que cubría su visión comenzó a disciparse tras unos segundos y, aun descompuesta, se apresuró a buscar con su mirada a su capitán.

— ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien?

Sintió su propia voz extraña, desconocida, pero no prestó atención a ese detalle al estar más preocupada en atender a si él respondía. Entonces le escuchó reir.

— ¡Wuajajajaja! ¡Esa flor es muy interesante!

Era su risa, lo sabía, jamás la confundiría. Pero algo extrañó había en ella.

— ¿Luffy?

El mundo parecía haberse estabilizado bajo sus pies, por lo que pudo centrarse mejor en hallar a su capitán con la mirada. El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando su mirada se topó con aquellos ojos negros. Sí, era él, ahí estaba su cicatriz y su sombrero de paja. Esas eran sus ropas. Era Luffy, tenía que serlo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?

Bajó su mirada a sus propias manos, notando finalmente que algo extraño ocurría con ella también.

 _"Oh, por el amor de Oda, esto no puede ser"._

Esas **no** eran sus manos. Es más, ese **no** era su cuerpo. Y, definitivamente, ese **no** podía ser su capitán. Y es que, maldita sea, ¿en qué momento su capitán se había transformado en una chica y ella, de entre todos los sujetos posibles, en un hombre?

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué os pareció? No sabía bien cómo comenzar, así que quizás este primer capítulo no me quedó muy bien, ¡pero espero que me déis una oportunidad!

Si os gustó, dejadme un review para hacermelo saber, lo agradeceré mucho.

¡Un saludo!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
